The Return
by CreativeJuicesFlowing
Summary: The Aliens return to the Home Planet 3 Years after they left Earth Time . The Big Giant Head is very angry and the Family is well, Homesick. Rated T for safety, I don't know what is going to happen.


The Return

Chapter 1: Recap

Author: CreativeJuicesFlowing

A/N: Hey guys! I haven't written a fanfiction in a long time. Lately though, I've been incredibly obsessed with 3rd Rock from the sun. I watched the whole series and it took me about a month. That was in September/November. Now I am re-watching them, again, and feel that I must write a fanfiction. I have no clue where this is going to go but…

High Commander's Log:

We have just returned to the home planet. It has been 3 earth years. I miss Earth terribly. The team and I have just gone our separate ways. Sally, as I will always call her, has decided to take some time off. Tommy wants to lay low for a while as well. Harry doesn't know what he wants to do but he knows that he does not want to go on another mission if it is not with us. I feel the same way. I have been ripped from the planet that I have grown to love. Sally, Tommy and Harry are now my family. We will always be family in my book. Reading back in my log, I realize how far we had come as humans and yet we were not the perfect Human family like it was in our mission. When we got to Earth, we didn't know our asses from our elbows. I realize now that we still don't know much. I am also puzzled at how utterly content I am with this. We may very well fail our mission evaluation, but all that we as a family can do is say, "Hey, we tried, we just need to get back up and try again.". Oh how I wish I were still on Earth; with Mary Albright, and my Human form. I was gorgeous!

Lieutenant's Log:

Dick, Tommy, Harry and I just ended our mission on Earth. It's weird, but I don't think I will ever be able to address them with military respect again. Not that they don't deserve it, but I have grown to think of them as family. My older brother Dick, overbearing yet loving; Harry, my younger brother who is dimwitted but lovable all the same; and Tommy who is my nephew, smart and the normal one in the family. Even people on Earth who at first I hated like Mary, and Nina. I thought of them as my friends. Then there was Don; the love of my life. The best boyfriend a girl could have. That's another thing; girl. I am no longer a gender, only a large purple tube with military capabilities that could easily land me to outrank any Human soldier. Right now, even though I have taken on my old form and am no longer Sally Solomon, Human Woman, I still feel it. I still believe that I am. I want to go back. I don't feel like I finished anything on Earth. I don't think I will until the day that I die. 3 years on Earth have gone by and even though I don't go by their time system anymore, I can't help but feel that I've missed out on a lot.

Information Officer's Log:

All I can think about right now is Earth; Alyssa, my unfinished education, and most of all, the fact that now I can't sit on the roof with Harry, Dick, and Sally and talk. We sat up there in the summer, when the days were long and we would watch the beautiful sun set; Fall, when Dick wouldn't listen to me when I told him I had homework and should be inside working on it; Winter when it was way to cold to be out there and yet we stuck with it; and Spring when the flowers bloomed and the nights grew a bit longer. I miss it so much that I am in tears at this moment. I want to be back there with all of these things, with the family, the Solomons as we have grown to be a real family instead of an interstellar squad of so-called "superior" beings, exploring the Earth together. Well, we weren't superior but we were a crew; a family, an Earth family just going through the ups and downs of the world. I would give anything to be back.

Transmitter's Log:

Well, we're back on the home planet. Man I miss Earth. I miss my television, my gnome, my coat. I can't believe the Big Giant Head made us come back. I was having such a great time. Earth was the only place where I was free to be me, to be Harry. I'm not going to deny it, I am an idiot and here, that isn't normal. Everybody here is just trying to be as perfect as they can be. Well that's not Earth. On Earth, everybody understands that nobody is perfect and some people are idiots. I want Earth back.

Big Giant Heads office:

"Bring me the mission crew that just came back from Earth. I want to give them their evaluation.", Roared the Big Giant Head incredibly angry with the team.

"Yes sir, right away sir. Should I tell them anything specific?"

"Tell them they better have an explanation for their monstrosity of a mission."

"Yes sir, I will go right away."

The messenger exited to go tell the crew. He knew them. They weren't going to be happy. Their missions were usually top notch, highly rated. He wondered what had gone wrong this time. He reached the door of the high commander signaled for the High Commander.

A/N: That was invigorating. Now I shall post it. Hope you liked it. :D Over and out!

~CreativeJuicesFlowing~


End file.
